1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a warning system for the remaining amount of a film in a photographic camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
There is already known a camera which provides a warning when the number of shots approaches the number of possible exposures of the loaded film. For example, when the number of shots reaches a determined value, a switch is closed through a link with the film counter to provide a warning, indicating that the remaining amount of film has decreased.
However, if the warning is always given after 30 shots for example when a film roll of 36 exposures is used, such warning may be felt too early or too late for the user depending on the mode of his use. Also in such structure the warning is undesirably given after 30 shots even when a magazine containing a film for 100 or 250 exposures is loaded in the camera.